Phantom of the night
by re1230
Summary: Five years after the events of the Opera Populaire we follow the lives of Christine, Raoul and Erik. Erik and Raoul have something bigger to prove than their love for the young singer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Phantom of the night**_

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found…"_ The creature opened up his eyes and jumped violently out of his bed. It was one of those nightmares again. He felt a trickle of sweat beneath the mask and he took it off to breathe. He was finally normal, he could be normal only with himself. The figure walked around the eternal darkness as he remembered those events from five years ago. The woman that he really loved and to this day the only woman who has captured his heart, Christine Daae. "_She's not Daee anymore remember? She is married, she's a Dechagny now_!" the voice in his head muttered as he sunk down to his knees and cried.

**Part 1**

"_Past the point of no return…" _Christine remember that time and place where she met the man they called the Phantom. He was nothing but a man and yet there were so many things that he had to offer. He was a genius.

"Christine, are you ready" Raoul stormed into the room as he grabbed the luggage. She was in another time and place staring out of the window.

"Christine, hurry up. Emile is waiting for us in the carriage." Raoul said in a demanding tone.

She was a poor fool in love five years ago, now the life of a wealthy married woman seemed so indifferent to her, dull. She wondered if the man they called The Phantom still existed, she wondered if the man who kidnapped her and professed her undying love to her and her voice was still alive. The man, still haunted her thoughts, as she found herself thinking about him often.

"I'll be there soon" she replied calmly. Upon hearing this Raoul abandoned the room.

_Remember when you saw the day_

_There in your eyes, you begged me to stay_

_Remember that faithful night_

_When you wanted me to be your bride?_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a moment when I won't think of you_

_Will you ever feel the same?_

_Can this deep hunger ever be tamed?_

_I remember when the night became the day_

_When with your eyes you begged me to stay_

_A life was born out of that day_

_An unknown love here in my heart lies._

"_Christine I love you…" _she remembered those words as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She knew that there was no turning back after the past five years. Her thoughts turned to Emile as her young son had been interested in music in such an early age. She was ecstatic of course that her son would follow in her footsteps and his father's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_Elysian fields, the birds are singing_

_Your words in my ear are ringing_

_Will you still remember me?_

_When my tears fill my empty soul._

_I need you, the sun rises in my heart_

_Forgive me, when we two are apart_

_Betray me, when we two are near_

_Love me, as your heart loves mine._

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_My heart is sincere, I wish you were here_

_But somehow we are still apart._

_Love says goodbye_

_The heart says you don't belong_

_My soul tells me to stay_

_But my heart tells me to fight, for you…_

"Bravo Emma! Such a wonderful voice, such gusto, such grace" the voice of Jean Rochard roared through the auditorium as the young girl blushed due to the unexpected praises. Jean Rochard, was the owner of the Royal Hall of London and he was auditioning new talent for next season's opera.

"Up next monsieur Rochard, Christine Daee from Liverpool" A thin man stood up on stage.

"Ah, Miss Daee! Come on, step right up" retorted Rochard to Christine.

"You are very famous in and around France and of course London. No needs to stress why, what are you going to sing for me today?"

"_Valero, the sonata from act 1" _said Christine as she handed the music sheet to her accompanist.

_I see you like a stranger in the wind_

_I see the force that you possess within_

_Those eyes, those horrible eyes_

_That distorts your look and your soul._

_(Christine looks down) If all the words that you said were true_

_Then come back to me, to this I'm not untrue_

_(Tears roll down her cheeks) my heart is missing and empty_

_My tears roll down aplenty._

_Love you every day I see you_

_The more and more I long you, I need you_

_My soul is filled with joy, when I look to the sky_

_And I see you… I see you…_

Rochard felt a knot form in his throat. This voice was the voice of an angel. The lights went off in the theater and Christine could not see anything at all. This feeling of dread was all too familiar to her; she longed for it.

The creature approached a young lady at the corner of Bismarck road. The young lady saw a figure all dressed in black with a hat and a mask perhaps? She started running to where there were people. The figure suddenly appeared in front of her and spoke.

"Calm down my child, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" he spoke in a sweet soothing voice as the girl stared right at those fiery eyes and that mask. She knew that this man was up to no good.

"What's your name?" he asked

The girl replied with her voice trembling "Emma"

"I know" the figure said whispering in her ear as she felt her knees buckle giving way to oblivion.


End file.
